


siddante indulgence hours

by applesinnamon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesinnamon/pseuds/applesinnamon
Summary: siddiq has a Little Introspection what happens next will shock you
Relationships: Dante/Siddiq
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	siddante indulgence hours

**Author's Note:**

> thats right boys im back at it again. i have not beta read this or even just read this we’re just kind of going for it i think? anyway i hope this is even a little coherent thank u....siddante gang rise up and do a prayer circle for this to age well...

Siddiq wasn’t completely oblivious. He knew what it means when he keeps catching himself staring; what it means when  _ Dante _ catches him staring, and he always winks like it’s a secret they’re both in on. Or maybe a joke. It could be, with how blatantly over the top obvious Dante is with his flirting, with Siddiq being the poor fool who actually fell for it. 

Siddiq can tell himself that he’s just lonely, just desperate enough that he’d fall for the first person to give him even the smallest affection, but he knows that’s not really true. He feels  _ safe  _ around him, or at least marginally safer than he feels without him. 

The truth is, he’s been doing better. That’s what Siddiq tells himself, whenever he actually feels brave enough to give  _ it _ a little thought. It’s good for him, apparently, to work through his feelings. That’s what Dante told him, anyway, and Dante tells him a lot of things. A lot of very, very stupid things. Siddiq knows he should be feeling more exasperated, dealing with all of Dante’s stupid jokes, the egotistical remarks, his easy confidence. The constant flirting. And he  _ is _ exasperated by his antics, just...maybe not as much as he should be. It’s stupid, but Dante makes him feel…

In the present, Siddiq groans and puts his head in his hands. This is stupid. This is so stupid–how old is he again? Thirty something? He has a  _ child _ , and here he is, a grown man, sitting here wondering if a man  _ likes _ him. The worst part is? He still doesn’t know the answer, and he definitely would like to know the answer. 

Maybe...maybe he should just ask. What’s the worst that could happen, anyway? Well. The worst that could happen is that he could be dead wrong, causing Dante to become completely insufferable to be around due to the massive ego boost that would grant him. And yet...maybe that would be better than the current situation–perhaps then, he could get over this unfathomably ridiculous  _ crush _ and get on with his life. 

And then, because of course this would happen, the man of the hour himself strolls in, which shouldn’t be too surprising considering the fact that they both spend most of their time in the clinic, but nonetheless, Siddiq whips his head up at the intruder.

“Heya pardner, uh, sorry to interrupt what  _ seems _ to be some kind of depressive spiral here, but-“

“Have you been flirting with me?” He blurts out before he can stop himself. Cool. Very cool. Super cool and smart of him to do that just now.

Dante looks understandably surprised at this sudden outburst. He blinks once, slowly, his surprise shifting into...something else.

“Well,” he starts, the corner of his mouth curling upwards,”I have been for the past couple of months, but thanks for noticing.”

What.

“Wait, what?”

“C’mon, don’t tell me you only just now noticed! You’ll hurt my feelings!  _ And  _ my reputation!”

Siddiq huffs out a laugh,”What reputation?”

“Ouch.” Dante says, hesitating before stepping closer. “I do have to ask though...why the sudden realization?” He continues, “I mean, not that I’m not thrilled that you’ve finally picked up on my subtle advances, but–“

Siddiq is quick to correct him. “Oh, no, you were super obvious, I just... didn't know if you were...serious about it?”

Dante looks completely taken aback by this. “Uh, am I serious about wanting to hold you in my beefy arms tenderly under the moonlight? Hell yeah I am buddy! Why wouldn’t I be serious?”

“Dude. You are like, constantly joking around. I still can’t really tell if you’re being honest right now?”

For barely a second, a look of hurt flashes across Dante’s face, but then he blinks and it’s as though it never happened. Almost, except now Dante is speaking quieter, the look in his eyes soft. 

“Guess I can’t really blame you for that one, huh? Look, I’m gonna get sappy here for  _ one _ second, and then you can do whatever, but, man, I reeeeally like you.” He says, and it’s almost too much for Siddiq to handle, but he continues,”You’re like. A genuinely good dude and I admire your patience- ha, doctor pun- but no, seriously, I just, uhh, trust you, I guess? Plus I think you’re super hot, so there’s that too, obviously. I mean, not quite on the level of the other guy in the room,” he gestures down at himself, “but I’d say you’re pretty damn close.”

He switches from the goofy bravado act to uncharacteristically sheepishly run a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I suck at this, my one downfall, but, well– there it is. Feel free to do whatever you will with that information.”

Siddiq is so caught up in the surprise of this confession that he nearly misses how Dante seems to be about to turn away- or rather, about to awkwardly back out of the room, finger guns blazing. 

Oh, right, Siddiq realizes, he should probably say something rather than continue to stare at the man who to…hm, something about the moonlight?

The chair makes a horrific screeching noise as Siddiq stands up, certainly not about to lose his nerve from before, and  _ certainly _ not now that he knows his feelings are reciprocated. He reaches out to grab Dante’s arm, allowing himself exactly one second to appreciate the fact that it feels exactly how he’d thought it would, and then allows himself one more second to bury the fact that he’s ever fantasized about Dante’s stupid beefy arms. There would be time for this later. He would  _ make _ time for that later, but for now?

“Dante,” he starts, “can I kiss you, dude?”

The dude in question seemingly undergoes several major epiphanies within moments, or so his fact indicates, going from surprised to confused and back to surprised before settling on some kind of smirk that holds too much giddiness to really be considered a smirk. It takes him a moment, but he does recover enough to speak,

“Heh, thought you’d never ask! Honestly though, not  _ too  _ surprised, everybody eventually falls for my rugged ch-“

And Siddiq is already kissing him, effectively shutting him up for once. By all standards, it’s not great; lord knows it’s been a while since either of these fools have kissed anybody, and there’s not really any good way to go about kissing somebody who is still talking, but by their standards? Not to be corny, and neither of them would ever admit it, but it was a little bit perfect, even with the awkward angles and the whole bit where they get interrupted about two seconds later by a very annoyed looking citizen with a broken looking wrist that won’t accept Dante’s half assed apology. Pretty much still better than anyone could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> well gang you made it to the end....congratulations....i’m handing you a glass of fresh water....  
(also like i cannot stress enough that this is my 2nd fic ever written ever & not even i have read it before LMAO..)


End file.
